The present invention relates to a temperature insensitive inflator, or gas generator, of pressurised gas or hybrid type. The present invention also includes a method of controlling the burning pressure without moving parts, thereby controlling the burning rate and generation of gas in the preinflator incorporated, which thus controls the emission of gas from the hybrid gas generator.
The burning rate for all types of pyrotechnic composition, or solid gas generant composition, is more or less temperature and pressure dependant, which entails certain problems in devices driven by pyrotechnic compositions that are expected to function in all sorts of climates and temperature ranges. Controlling the pressure in a pyrotechnic composition combustion chamber by means of a spring balanced outlet valve is admittedly fairly simple, but it requires the introduction of movable mechanical parts that must function faultlessly and immediately, perhaps after a long period of storage.